This invention pertains generally to aircraft entertainment and passenger service systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aircraft crew user interface for an entertainment system.
Commercial passenger airlines and transportation vehicles continuously try to make travel as enjoyable as possible for their customers. Airlines often provide in-flight entertainment systems that provide access to various entertainment and services for passengers on the aircraft.
It is desirable for the crew and maintenance personnel to be able to centrally control and monitor the provision of and availability of services to passengers on the aircraft, in portions of the aircraft or in particular seats on the aircraft. In addition, new services may be added or existing services may need to be modified from time to time. It is desirable to be able to modify the availability of services, the types of services, and the display of information provided to the crew and maintenance personnel about those services. Therefore, it would be beneficial to be able to adapt the control logic for the display of such information and the navigation among menu screens without requiring changes in executable code.